


To Soothe

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Pussy Rubbing, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin is restless. Going into his pet headspace is the only thing that helps.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 105





	To Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!! And enjoy :)

“Hello, pet.” 

Gavin looked up from his place on the sleeping mat. Nines, his Owner, towered over him. He reached out with one hand to ruffle Gavin’s hair, and Gavin leaned into the touch. 

Nines had been gone for the better part of the day, and Gavin had grown restless. He had started out in a regular headspace, gently woken once by Nines getting up for his extra shift, and padding around his boyfriend’s apartment. He had had breakfast, and flipped through the channels on TV, and his discontent had only grown. Until he found himself, wearing his collar and curled on the large, plush cushion Nines kept just for him. 

That’s where Nines had found him. 

Gavin let out his closest impression of a purr for Nines, trying to stand up. Nines gently pushed him back. “If you’re my pet, you're on hands and knees, remember?”

Gavin blushed and nodded. It was such a simple rule to forget, but he had been too excited to greet his Owner. He wiggled upright, presenting his chest for Nines to pet. Nines laughed and gave him a few quick rubs, playing with the hair and pinching one of his tits. 

“Would you like some dinner, Pet?” 

Gavin nodded, and “wagged his tail” for good measure. Sometimes, Nines had him put on a tailplug, but he hadn’t been in the mood for that. Only for Nines. 

He followed the android to the kitchen, weaving ahead of him at times as his energy returned. As his boyfriend started on dinner, Gavin kneeled by his feet. He liked being close to Nines, simply drinking in his scent and his presence. He butted his head against the Android’s leg and was rewarded with a pat to the head. 

“Good boy.” Nines hummed, scratching behind his ear next as he chopped an onion. Gavin wriggled in place. 

When Nines put dinner into the oven, Gavin attempted to climb up on a chair. Nines laughed when he saw him, scooping Gavin up and placing him on his hip. “No no, pet. You’ll be sitting with me.” Nines set one plate on the table, in the good China with a knife and fork besides it. Gavin’s drink, water with flavoring, was in a blue plastic sippy cup with kittens dotting the sides. 

Gavin grumbled at the glass. 

“You know it’s for your own good, Pet. I wouldn’t want you to spill any while I fed you.” 

Gavin watched as Nines served him food before seating himself in the chair, putting Gavin squarely on his lap. The android had made him chicken quesadillas, a dish Gavin both liked and that could be stuffed full of vegetables at a moments notice, and was also easy for Nines to cut up for him. He eagerly accepted the squares of quesadilla Nines cut off for him, and even allowed Nines to force him to sip from the dreaded sippy cup. All throughout the meal, Nines kept one hand on Gavin’s side, rubbing endless circles into his skin. 

“Would you like to talk about what put you in this place, Pet?” Nines asked quietly once the plate was clear. 

Gavin shook his head. “M not sposed to talk cept for the safeword.” He didn’t know what to say. That he was bored and lonely without Nines? That none of it felt worth it? That he didn’t have a purpose?

Nines frowned but nodded. “Alright. I think it’s time for your bath, then.” Wordlessly, he scooped Gavin up, carrying him to the bathroom. Gavin liked Nines bathroom far better than his own; the android always stocked bubble bars and bath bombs and products he couldn’t even name, all for Gavin. 

He filled the tub and set Gavin down in it, working up a lather with a deep green soap before rubbing it over Gavin. He paid special attention to his chest and to his ass, rubbing right at Gavin’s rim in the way that made Gavin’s whole body twitch. Nines smirked when Gavin looked up at him. 

He only used a little water for Gavin’s cunt, rubbing the lips ever so slightly before his hand retreated. Gavin was twitching by the time Nines toweled him down. 

When he was sufficiently dry, Nines have Gavin an oversized baby blue sweater to wear, as well as a large cat stuffed animal. “To chew on.” Nines chuckled as he handed the stuffed animal over. Gavin grabbed onto it, pretending to knead it between his “paws”. 

After bath time was bedtime, and Gavin was certainly exhausted enough for it. His eyes drooped as Nines carried him. 

To his surprise, he was carried past the pet bed and into Nines’ room. 

“But-“ 

“I want you with me, Gavin.” Nines laid him down, cuddling up besides him. One long finger darted out to flick Gavin’s nose. 

Gavin huffed, pretending to nibble at it. That earned him a ruffle of his hair. 

“S’not very pet like.” Gavin whispered. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. But maybe I need you, too.” Nines’ hand reached out again. This time, it settled on his pubic mound. Gavin’s eyes fluttered. 

“Would you like some help here, Gavin? To release tension?” He tugged at his labia, making Gavin jolt. 

Gavin whined Yes. 

One hand held him down on the bed as another rubbed at his cunt. It was slow, and almost soothing, except for the warm heat from friction building in him. Gavin gyrated his hips against the hand, and Nines chuckled softly. He hovered over Gavin, and his eyes had never looked so warm. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. Can you cum for me?” The hand holding him played with the nape of Gavin’s neck as dark blue eyes bored into him. Gavin had never felt more small. 

He came with a few short gasps, legs still splayed wide and slick dripping down his thighs. Nines kissed him twice, once on the lips and once where his neck and shoulder met, like he was marking him. 

“You’re mine, Gavin. And I love you. And you you’re perfect for me, no matter what you do or don’t do.” From his eyes, Gavin knew he meant it. 

Gavin smiled, and settled down for sleep. He had never slept so well.


End file.
